crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2
Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 (CBNK2) is a racing game for iOS devices. Being the eighteenth installment in the Crash Bandicoot series, the game is a sequel to Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D, which was also on iOS devices. The game features 10 playable characters and 12 tracks. All of the characters have gone back to either their Twinsanity or their CTTR appearance. Like the previous installment, everyone's cars are recycled from CTTR, though modified to look like actual karts. Game modes Cup A cup consists of three tracks, played in succession. After each track, points are awarded depending on how well you place. At the end of the cup, the scores are summarised and whoever has the most points is declared the winner. By placing well in cups, you have the chance to unlock new game modes and tracks. Mission Mission mode will take you through all twelve tracks in turn. Each track has a specific objective to accomplish. You can only advance to the next track by completing the objective, and by finishing third or better in the race. By successfully completing objectives and placing highly in races, you'll raise your rating and unlock additional characters and karts. Eliminator The rules of the eliminator mode are as simple as they are brutal: each lap, the last placed character is kicked from the race and the last character remaining is the winner. Time attack In time attack, it's just you against the clock, trying to get best total time possible. The very best time is stored as a ghost race, an exact replication of the movements of the kart throughout the level, showing you your position relative to the best run race. The best total race times for each track are stored in the Records section. Collector In collector mode, some crystals are placed in each track. The objective is to gather as many as possible: the player who crosses the finishing line with the most wins. You'll also need to keep track of a timer. Fail to reach the goal before the timer hits zero and you lose! You can snag crystals from others by hitting them with bombs, TNT, or missiles. Arcade In arcade mode, you'll race through all twelve tracks, one after the other but you'll only have a certain time allotted to complete all of them. If the timer counting down reaches zero, the game is over, however, to aid you there are time extension points, restoring a position of the timer, in each track, and you'll receive a few additional seconds between tracks. Skill In skill mode, you will be awarded points for wild jumps, long drifts and for shaving as much time off your total as possible. The best scores for each track are stored in the records section. Multiplayer Multiplayer lets you race against other players, all over the world, in collector, eliminator, and versus races. To play a multiplayer game, either create your own game room and act as game host, or join an existing game room as a guest. The game host selects the track and game mode. All players can select character and kart. Playable Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Nina Cortex *Ripper Roo - Unlocked by getting 62 mission points *Crunch Bandicoot - Unlocked by getting 28 mission points *N. Gin - Unlocked by getting 37 mission points *Pura - Unlocked by getting 8 mission points *Tiny Tiger - Unlocked by getting 20 mission points *Yaya Panda - Unlocked by getting 52 mission points Tracks There are 12 tracks, which are divided into 4 cups. Cup 1 *Bandicoot Beach *Haunted Hovel *Mayan Mayhem Cup 2 *Wacky Volcano *Anarchy in Antarctica *Bayou Blowout Cup 3 *Hellenic Hijinx *Lunatic Laboratory *Cactus Capers Cup 4 *Goofy Galaxy *Crazy in Kart-Mandu *Stinky Sewers Gallery See: Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2/Gallery Trivia *This was the last official Crash Bandicoot game released, as the series went on hiatus for 7 years until the release of the N. Sane Trilogy in 2017. *This was also the last game to feature Yaya Panda until Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. *It is unavailable on current iPhones, as the game is no longer available for purchase in the App Store, as well as having stopped getting updates since iOS 8, rendering the game unplayable and unobtainable. es:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 fr:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 it:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 ru:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Mobile Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Handheld Games